Ale co z tego?
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Nieprzypadkowe spotkanie na wieżyczce, o której nikt nie wie. No, prawie nikt. A oni są młodzi i wolni, ale boją się. Czy dadzą radę?


O północy zamek był ciemny, ale nie cichy. To w nim lubiła, nocą kamienne mury grały swój własny koncert na skrzypienie drzwi, rozmowy postaci z portretów, kroki, chichoty w pustych salach i całe mnóstwo innych nie do końca zidentyfikowanych dźwięków. Oparła dłoń na parapecie okiennym i podskoczyła, przerzucając nogi na drugą stronę. Machała nimi i wyciągała z kieszeni jeansów paczkę papierosów. Po chwili mocowania się z folią na opakowaniu odpaliła jednego mugolską zapalniczką, którą dostała od Lily.  
Pierwszy wdech był uspakajający. Bardzo to lubiła, tą chwilę pod koniec dnia. To był jej czas. To nie tak, że nie lubiła palić z przyjaciółmi, bo chowanie się po kątach z huncwotami było naprawdę śmieszne. Ale moment, kiedy siadała na parapecie tej małej wieżyczki dawał możliwość wytchnięcia po szkolnym dniu pełnym bodźców. Odkryła to miejsce przypadkiem razem z Łapą, gdy pod koniec piątego roku uciekali przed Filchem po jakimś wyjątkowo brawurowym żarcie. Prowadziły tu kręte schody, a samo pomieszczenie było małe, okrągłe i puste. Miało dwa nieprzeszklone okna wychodzące na las i na jezioro. Dziś noc była ciemna, więc nie widziała prawie nic poza żarzącą się końcówką papierosa i białą gumą swoich trampek, ale wiedziała, że jakieś metry pod nią znajdują się zielone szkolne błonia i drzewa w lesie, poruszane wiatrem od morza. Mimo że nie znała dokładnej lokalizacji zamku, wiedziała, że morze jest niedaleko – czasem w wietrze dało się wyczuć ten charakterystyczny słony zapach morskiej bryzy.  
Drugi wdech sprawił, że się wyciszyła. Pozwoliła sobie zatopić się w niemyśleniu. Pzez moment po prostu była, siedziała na oknie łamiąc mnóstwo szkolnych przepisów i wciągała w płuca tą miłą, małą truciznę. 

_But my dreams_ _  
_ _They aren't as empty_ _  
_ _As my conscience seems to be_ _  
_

Nuciła cicho. Melodia uczepiła jej się dzisiaj dzięki Syriuszowi i nie mogła przestać jej śpiewać. Ale ta piosenka, tekst, idealnie wpasował się w moment.

 __ _And If I swallow anything evil_ _  
_ _Put your finger down my throat_ _  
_ _And If I shiver, please give me a blanket_ _  
_ _Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

 _-_ Hej, Cas – podskoczyła, gdy szept rozległ się tuż przy jej uchu.  
\- Kurwa, ale mnie wystraszyłeś!  
To był Syriusz. Gdy się obróciła, stał w swojej ramonesce wyklętej przez nauczycieli – zwolenników szkolnej szaty i błyskał w uśmiechu białymi zębami. Skinęła mu głową. Mruknął coś i usiadł koło niej, wyciągając w jej stronę otwartą dłoń. Przybiła mu piątkę, doskonale widząc, że nie o to mu chodziło.  
\- No dawaj Cas, nie rób sobie jaj.  
\- Nie robię. Zakład obejmował dwie paczki, dzisiaj otworzyłam trzecią. Nie ma tak dobrze.  
Spojrzał na nią, brzęcząc o kamienny parapet sprzączkami kurtki.  
\- Dorcas.  
\- Nie – zawsze, gdy chciał ją do czegoś namówić, używał jej pełnego imienia. Wkurzało ją to niemiłosiernie, więc odsunęła się parę sentymetrów na bok i wpatrzyła z powrotem w nocną ciemność.  
Milczeli tak długo, że normalnie zdąrzyłaby zapomnieć o jego obecności. Z sowiarni w dole słychać było ciche pohukiwanie, a przez błonia niósł się dźwięk drzew, trzaskających raz po raz w silnych podmuchach wiatru. Ale coś jednak nie dawało jej spokoju. Od paru dni chłopak zachowywał się dziwnie i dziś przyszła tu po to, żeby trochę o tym pomyśleć. Oczywiście nie tylko o tym, miała przecież na głowie wiele innych, ważniejszych spraw. Ale jakoś cokolwiek robiła, nie mogła się skupić do końca, bo przypominała sobie o nim i o tej dziwnej minie, którą zrobił, gdy w poprzednią sobotę poszła do Hogsmeade z Benem Hopkirkiem, a nie jak z ich stałą paczką. I jeszcze to, jak się na nią obraził w poniedziałkowy wieczór, gdy chciała iść wcześniej do swojego dormitorium, bo była najzwyczajniej w świecie zmęczona i nie miała ochoty grać z nim w eksplodującego durnia do pierwszej w nocy.  
Coś było nie tak i ona to czuła.  
Chłopak obok niej chrząknął.  
\- Słuchaj, Cas...  
\- Nie – przerwała automatycznie, stukając trampkami w ścianę wieżyczki - ...jeśli chcesz fajkę, po prostu poproś.  
\- Nie o to chodzi.  
\- Och – zamilkła znowu, wpatrując się przed siebie. Dziękowała nocy, że jest czarna jak smoła i Łapa nie może zobaczyć wyrazu jej twarzy. To było coś pomiędzy strachem a wściekłością. No bo dlaczego on coś teraz... Co on chciał! Przyszła tu tylko zapalić, cholera.

 _No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

Zanuciła znów, mając nadzieję, że odechce mu się kontynuować. Środek siódmego roku to naprawdę nie był dobry pomysł na takie rozmowy.  
\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że się martwię. O ciebie.  
\- Ty? Książę nihilizmu tej szkoły? Pan Mam-Wszystko-Gdzieś-Liczą-Się-Tylko-Żarty?  
\- Ej! Lubisz moje żarty.  
\- Lubię. Przecież jestem ich wspólniczką.  
\- To o co chodzi?  
\- Przyszłam tu pomyśleć. Wiesz, to taka czynność, jaką wykonuje mózg człowieka...  
\- Wof, wof – zaśmiał się, do złudzenia przypominając szczek psa. Lubiła to. Wydawało jej się takie... syriuszowate.  
\- Ostatnio za dużo musisz przemyśliwać.  
Udała, że nie usłyszała ostatniego zdania. Miał rację , ostatnio dużo myślała.  
Zza chmur powoli zaczął się pokazywać kawałek nieba i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że to właśnie ten z konstelacją wielkiego wozu. Chyba najbardziej rozpoznawalna konstelacja, ale miała do niej sentyment. Gdy była mała, ojciec śpiewał jej przed snem kołysankę, w której wszyscy zmarli bliscy odjeżdżali po niebie właśnie wielkim wozem. Często wyobrażała sobie, że gdy na niego patrzy, jej babcia macha do niej z tym samym uśmiechem co zawsze, tylko jest tak daleko, że nie można jej dostrzec.  
\- Halo, tu ziemia – mruknął chłopak obok niej, dźgając palcem jej bark. Zadrżała, chociaż nie było jej zimno. Popatrzył na nią, prawie wwiercając swoje stalowoszare oczy w jej twarz. _Dlaczego tak... intensywnie?_ , pomyślała i odwróciła zamaszyście głowę.  
\- Nie patrz tak. To dziwne.  
\- Nie. To jest... znaczy się, ja...  
\- Nie mów, że brakło ci słów.  
\- Wal się.  
Po raz kolejny nastała cisza. Dorcas zaczęła się już prawie modlić o to, by nie odezwał się znów. Ta cisza jej pasowała. Dopaliła powoli swojego papierosa, z żalem wdychając ostatnie kłęby dymu. Niedopałek roztarła na kamieniu obok siebie i zrzuciła na dół, sprawiając, że w locie zamienił się w małą białą ćmę. To jedyne czary bezróżdżkowe, jakie opanowała do tej pory, ale podobały jej się. Były takie bezpretensjonalne.  
\- Wiesz o co chodzi – odezwał się w końcu, wpatrując się w nią z nadzieją. Zauważyła to kątem oka, tak samo jak jego zaciśnięte pięści. Oparte na jeansach palce odcinały się bielą w ciemnościach.  
\- Wiem – odparła ostrożnie. To było jak szachy, jeden zły ruch i po tobie. Zabawne, że kiedyś nawet jej się to podobało. Teraz ta gra za bardzo przypominała jej Voldemorta, jego kolejne posunięcia i mierną strategię oporu Ministerstwa.  
Odwróciła głowę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jedną nogę podciągnęła, zginając w kolanie i oparła na niej podbródek. Krótkie włosy musnęły jej nos, więc dmuchnęła na nie, żeby wróciły na miejsce. Jak zwykle nie wróciły. Ręka Łapy powędrowała w jej stronę i zanim zdąrzyła się zorientować, założył jej irytujące pasemko za ucho, niby mimochodem wyciągając kciuk tak, żeby musnąć jej kość policzkową. Jego twarz miała zacięty wyraz, ale nie patrzył już na nią. Wzrok powędrował mu gdzieś w bok, gdzie w ciemności musiała właśnie przelecieć jakaś sowa. Dziewczyna wyraźnie słyszała oddalające się miękkie dźwięki bicia skrzydeł.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, zanim zdąrzyła się powstrzymać. Poczuła, że się spiął i przeklęła w myślach samą siebie. To właśnie było to ryzyko, którego wolała nie podejmować.  
\- Nie wiem – jego głos był jeszcze cichszy niż jej. Musiała uważnie łapać słowa, żeby nie przepadły, uniesione przez wiatr.  
\- Po prostu... jesteś. Zawsze jesteś.  
To była prawda. Pomyślała o tych wszystkich sytuacjach, gdy jej przyjaciel brylował w towarzystwie i śmiał się, ale tak naprawdę dusił w sobie wrzask. Czasem wyłapywał to James, takie małe niezgodności tego, co mówi i tego, jak wyglądają jego oczy. Ale nie zawsze to rozumiał. I wtedy pojawiała się ona, Dorcas, ze swoimi pomysłami na nowe żarty, ze swoim nocnym paleniem fajek i długimi spacerami po obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu. Była przy nim, gdy kłócił się z ojcem lub wtedy, gdy jego matka wypaliła dziurę w miejscu imienia syna na gobelinie drzewa rodzinnego. Była, kiedy cholerny Regulus wstępował do śmierciożerców i wtedy, gdy James spędzał z Lily tyle czasu, że zapominał nawet o pełniach Lunatyka. Nigdy nic nie mówiła, za to czasem słuchała i to wystarczało. Puszczali muzykę z radia nastawionego na mugolską stację rock n'rollową i robili całodniowe wycieczki, albo piętnastominutowe żarty warte śmierci.  
Tak, chyba była. Zawsze.  
Ale co z tego? _  
_Żadne z nich nie było romantyczne. Może Łapa miał opinię szkolnego modela, ale tak naprawdę trudno mu było zbliżyć się do człowieka. Laski leciały na jego urodę i arogancję wobec zasad, ale ona wiedziała, że nie o to przecież chodzi. Dlatego nigdy nikogo nie miała i prawdę powiedziawszy w duchu liczyła, że już nie będzie miała. Zdawała sobie sprawę z rzeczywistości wojny i wiedziała doskonale, jak mogą się skończyć związki w takim czasie. Nie chciała zaczynać czegoś dla chwili radości, żeby potem skończyć jak rodzice Jamesa albo bracia Molly, albo tyle innych... Jak na swoje osiemnaście lat wiedziała naprawdę sporo, a przynajmniej wmawiała sobie, że wie.  
 _Ale co z tego?_

Spojrzała na Syriusza, zauważając małą bliznę koło kciuka lewej ręki. To ona mu ją zrobiła, kiedy w czasie tych wakacji wracali z festiwalu muzycznego. Była nawalona w trupa i tak naprawdę nic z wtedy nie pamięta, ale Lily jej opowiedziała, jak Łapa sprawił, że dotarła cała i zdrowa do swojego namiotu. Tylko, że po drodze wywaliła się jak długa, nadziewając chłopaka na swój otwarty scyzoryk. Dlaczego bawiła się otwartym scyzorykiem, tego za cholerę nie potrafiła dojść, w każdym razie po zdarzeniu pozostała ta mała blizna w kształcie półksiężyca.  
Przesunęła wzrok do góry i utkwiła oczy prosto w oczach Syriusza. Powoli, bardzo powoli ich twarze zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Kiedy dotknęła jego popękanych warg, wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Pamiętała pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobili to dla żartu. Grali wtedy w butelkę z huncwotami, Lily i Marlene. To było chyba w piątej klasie, Syriusz dostał takie zadanie i, jak to on, nie chciał stchórzyć. Pamiętała, jak po paru sekundach odsunęła się od niego, zmieszana i cała czerwona na twarzy.  
Teraz było inaczej. Jego ciepła dłoń znalazła się na jej kolanie, dokładnie tam, gdzie w jeansach miała wielką, modną dziurę. W brodę kłuł ją jego parodniowy zarost, którego nigdy nie golił regularnie, a przyspieszony oddech wywołał ciarki, za które miała ochotę się przekląć.  
Ale zamknęła oczy i uchyliła usta.  
A on przyjął zaproszenie, wpijając się w nią z siłą, o jaką by go nie podejrzewała.  
Obydwoje musieli być tego spragnieni. Jej plecy uderzyły z impetem o kamienną ramę okna, a zmarzłe dłonie zabłądziły pod jego pachnącą skórą ramoneskę, drapiąc go delikatnie po karku i barkach. Odwdzięczał się jej, tocząc walkę stulecia na języki. Pozwoliła oddać się temu cała, tak jak papierosom, jak samotnym wieczorom i zaśmiała się głośno, nie przerywając jednak pocałunku. Czuła w tym moc, chciała go całować i całować, i całować, aż znajdzie ich rano Filch patrolujący korytarze! Łapa wplótł palce w jej włosy i przeczesywał je raz po raz, łaskocząc ją w policzki. Ich coraz głośniejsze oddechy odbijały się echem w pustym pomieszczeniu.  
Myślała, że to się nie skończy. Przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie tak myśleć.  
W końcu oderwali się od siebie z radosnymi błyskami w oczach.

 _No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you! _

_-_ Nie pierdol, Łapo. Ta piosenka już nie pasuje – fuknęła, uderzając go lekko w ramię.  
Zaśmiał się szczekliwie w odpowiedzi, zeskakując z okna i ciągnąc ją za sobą. Stanęli teraz na przeciw siebie, młodzi i wolni, wolni jak nigdy dotąd. Nawet nie pomyśleli o powrocie do dormitoriów.  
\- Ja ciebie też – szepnął, przyciskając ją mocno do piersi. Jego oddech połaskotał jej ucho i wzdrygnęła się. Syriusz miał bardzo zadowoloną minę. Znał na pamięć miejsca jej łaskotek. W końcu będzie mógł wypróbować je wszystkie.

 _Behind blue eyes..._


End file.
